


Caveira's Gambit

by orphan_account



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DommeAsh, DommeCav, F/F, Fighting, Fighting Kink, Hate Sex, Knifeplay, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, POV Alternating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urination, forced lesbian sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stupid non erotic smut I wrote for my two favorite operators.





	Caveira's Gambit

**Author's Note:**

> There is urination in this fic, so if that is something you are uncomfortable with, you have been warned.

The sunlight shot through the thin linen curtains so suddenly that Eliza’s eyes immediately blinked open. She cursed the gods, the sun, and her natural tendency of light sleep, before she mustered the strength enough to lean over the bedside and stretch an arm for the window. Her hand was so close to the curtain. It’d only take a little more lean…

“Fuck.”

On her ass now, tangled up in an improvised toga of sheets and curtains, Eliza rested her head back and groaned. She lamented having to wake up at all, and nearly gave up on freeing herself from the early morning wrap when she remembered who she was. What she was.

“Up. All these years of service and I’m a fish out of water. Come on Liza…”

She pushed herself to her feet, verbal shunning and her body’s nascent energy motivating her further.

She stood up and took a look at her bed, and nearly fell back down.

Her bed wasn’t her bed at all. She was in another dorm. On the bed, completely bare and on her side, staring at the recently awoken redhead, was Caveira. The woman still wore her ghoulish facepaint, despite protests from Eliza the night before.

The night before…

It all came flooding back to her; the drinks, the flirtatious challenges over a stupid game of poker, the hand to hand struggle to the bed, which could explain why one of her eyes felt puffy and irritated. Oh, Eliza remembered it all now, and scowled as she and the swarthy Brazilian locked gazes.

“Very nice dismount,” Caveira licked her lips, “You don’t have the makings of a big spoon.”

Ash tried to will the wobble from her knees,

“This never happened. Affirmative?”

Caveira feigned being hurt, and pouted,

“Do you say the same thing to Trace? Or Grace?”

“Confirm for me, Pereira.”

Caveira flipped around on her stomach and stretched, arching her back and wiggling her plump bottom,

“Make me.”

Eliza’s fury was fully stoked now, but most of it was directed at herself. She was in a rut. Relationships with colleagues were strongly discouraged in Rainbow, and she had already crossed that guideline several times before. But she cared about her reputation, especially as a team leader. Becoming the squad bicycle was not in the plan, and the last thing she needed was some knife wielding maniac holding cards on her.

“Taina Pereira, I hope you kissed enough ass in BOPE, because as soon as I leave this room, I’m filing a report recommending your immediate dismissal from Rainbow. This experiment is obviously one you aren’t ready for.”

Ash kept her voice clipped and deepened, the natural authority she had cultivated all her life making the words sound definitive. Six very much held her opinions in high regard. Everyone on the team knew that at least, even Caveira.

Turning her back to the bed, Ash looked towards the pile of clothes on the floor, stepped forward, then froze in place as a firm forearm snaked its way around her neck and locked tight. She tried to elbow her attacker, but the pressure from the choke and the poke of a knife to her spine ended those attempts.

“You are threatening me?”

Caveira’s voice was low, cold, without any of the usual hints of dark amusement.

Eliza wriggled her head up so she could breathe, and sputtered,

“You make one more stupid move, Pereira, and dismissal from this team will be the last thing you have to worry about.” Her heart pounded against her chest. She was cool under pressure, she had to be, but this was the last thing she had expected; and the BOPE operator honestly terrified her.

Caveira’s knife poked again, and with a swift jerk she easily lifted Eliza up in her hold and threw her onto the bed, pouncing on top quickly after. They wrestled briefly, but the Brazilian overpowered the smaller woman and soon set all of her weight down.

Trapped, Eliza looked up furiously at the dull hazel eyes of her captor. Caveira’s lips were twisted in a sick grin, and she adjusted herself so that she straddled the face. The press of knife to stomach discouraged any rebellious moves from her captive.

“Don’t just look, Cohen. Eat.”

Eliza snarled and squeezed her eyes tightly shut as a plump rear end inched closer and closer, until she could gag on the smell of ass and feel the wetness of an aroused vulva on her mouth. She pressed her lips together, refusing to even let the warmth of her breath touch the other woman. Caveira was unimpressed, and with a sharp flick made a cut on her victim’s hip, right on the bone.

“Eat, _puta_ , or I can make this a whole lot messier.”

The threat was enough, and Eliza sucked down her pride before craning her head up and running her tongue along the slickness of Caveira’s nether lips. Her nose was smashed against musky, puckered flesh, and she could feel the woman atop her begin a slow rocking motion over her face.

“Not such a firebrand when you know your place, Cohen. Keep eating… eat my ass…”

Eliza did as she was as ordered, hatred burning within her chest as Caveira moaned her approval. Initially, she was unenthusiastic, but she eventually came to the conclusion that the less reluctant she appeared, the more likely she’d be able to fight back against her distracted captor. She began to serve with a fervor, her new strategy giving her hope that coursed through her weary and beaten body.

Caveira’s moans were soon turning into low growls as she rutted back and forth. The dig of the blade against Eliza’s stomach lessened, and she could tell that the grip on the knife was growing slack. Seizing the moment, she lifted both hands and spread Caveira’s cheeks, quickly giving up the ruse by then pushing the bigger woman off with all the force she could muster.

Caveira recovered, but not quickly enough as she rolled off of the bed and scrambled for her knife, which had clattered a few feet away on the floor. Eliza was already on her, grabbing the nude woman in a rear naked choke. She took the Brazilian down to the ground and held her there, locking legs around the woman’s torso.

The rational part of Eliza, the part of her that had earned her a position as team leader through years of excellent performance and a dash of boldness knew that she should choke Caveira out and call for help. But there was another part of her that demanded the irrational. A part full of vengeful spite and loathing for her assaulter.

Eliza held the choke while she repositioned herself; she pulled the knife close with her toes and then quickly grabbed it. She released a breathless Caveira and pulled the woman by the braid, keeping her facedown on the floor between pale white legs.

The two women stayed still, their bodies sheening with sweat and some blood. The switch of dominator and dominated was something both were trying to grow accustomed to.

Eliza was first to adjust. She leaned over and pressed the knife to the nape of Caveira’s neck. Her knees kneaded the Brazilian’s back as she scrambled on top. With a yank of her captive’s braid, Eliza pulled Caveira’s head up so that she could meet those dull eyes with her fiery ones,

“Open your mouth, bitch.”

Taina conceded, expression blank, even after a glob of spit landed on her face. She swallowed what little had dribbled into her mouth before her head slammed hard against the floor, chipping a tooth. The woman above her moved some more, sharp knees digging against shoulders, and when Taina felt her braid yanked up again, it was from the front; Ash held the knife beneath her chin and squatted over her,

“Keep it open.”

As shameful as being subdued was, Taina relented a proud smirk. She had transformed Rainbow’s golden girl into a scorned and vengeful slut. Whatever came of this, she was the one who had secured victory. Even at a disadvantage as she was, she could easily overpower this skinny white girl at any time… she would just wait for the knife to—

A warm squirt of liquid - no piss, sprayed Taina’s face. She closed her eyes, cursed, and tried to look away, but the press of the knife reminded her of her commitment. All of her sense of pride and accomplishment vanished as the vile yellow stream washed away her face paint and ran in torrents over her forehead, nose, and mouth. As a final insult, when Ash was done, she used Taina’s braid to wipe, and let the damp plait of hair slap the Brazilian’s dripping cheek and chin when she dropped it.

Enraged, Taina twisted herself out of reach of the knife, crouched and hissed,

“ _Sapatão_ , I'll fucking kill you!”

Ash stood straight and let the blade fall to the floor. Blood was beading up at the cut at her waist, and she looked pallid and exhausted. If there was any chance to make her pay for what she had just done, this would be the opportunity to take it.

Taina stayed tense where she was, crouched and drenched, and watched as Ash stepped over her and collected the discarded pile of clothing left near the dorm’s door. The redhead picked out her cargo pants and shirt, slipped into her boots, and reached for the door handle.

“Clean your quarters, Pereira. Inspection in ten minutes.”

Ash marched out and slammed the door, giving the knife a hard surface to thud into after being thrown.

  



End file.
